This invention relates to a box for transporting hot foods, especially a food such as pizza. More particularly, the invention relates to a box capable of transporting a type of food that generates heat and moisture, which box is not substantially adversely affected by the generated heat and moisture.
Generally, foods of the type known as "take-out" foods are prepared and transported to the consumer while hopefully still hot. The requirements of a hot-food transporting box are that it be capable of maintaining food at substantially its preparation temperature for as long as possible and that it be capable of transporting the food in an undamaged condition. In the past, take out foods have been transported to the consumer in generally flexible, single thickness boxes. In particular with regard to pizza, the heat and moisture generated by the pizza has been found to cause a reduction in the integrity of such a box and a sagging of the top panel of the box, whereby the pizza is presented to the consumer in an unappetizing condition or is damaged. Further, a pizza box made of a single thickness material allows a substantial loss of heat from the pizza contained therein. In addition, the dimensions of a box for transporting a hot food such as pizza, where the box is much longer and wider than it is deep, further add to the possibility of heat loss from and of reduction of integrity of such a box.
To alleviate these problems, it is desirable that the material from which a hot-food transporting box is made be more substantial than the flexible, single thickness material commonly used. A box made of a double or triple thickness, semi-rigid material retains heat better than and is not affected by moisture and heat as greatly as a box made of a flexible single thickness material. In addition, it has been found that the hot-food transporting box of the present invention, because it is made of a semi-rigid material, can be provided with portions that support the top panel of the box so that this top panel does not sag to an appreciable extent, whereby damage to the hot food contained within the box results.
However, the use of a semi-rigid multi-thickness material in a hot-food transporting box creates problems, which have been solved by the box of the present invention. A semirigid material is more difficult to fold and when folded into an erected box has a tendency to reopen, which is not desirable because substantial heat loss from the hot food contained within such a box then occurs. The box of the present invention solves these problems; particularly by providing means for keeping the box tightly closed once it is erected. Thus, the advantages of a hot-food transporting box made of a semi-rigid material can be enjoyed without the inherent disadvantages of such a box.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a hot-food transporting box made of a material more substantial than the single thickness boxes known in the art. It is also an object of this invention to provide a hot-food transporting box made of a semi-rigid material with means for insuring that the box remains tightly closed after its erection. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a hot-food transporting box with means for reducing the sag in the top panel of the box to avoid damage to the hot food contained therein thereby maintaining the integrity of such a highly perishable product.